


Heard

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master get a little too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard

"C'mere, puppy. Got a treat for you."  
My ears perk up and I look over at him, sliding my laptop onto the floor.  
"You do Sir?"  
"Yep." He grins at me and I glance down, my eyes catching on his semi-hard cock and I grin back.  
"That doesn't count as a treat, Sir. I get that all the time."  
He hums, a hand stroking my hair and I let out a contented purr. "Mmm, you do, don't you? Poor puppy, on his knees all the time, his Master's hard cock in his mouth, such a terrible life." He pauses, the hand tugging me closer towards him. "Oh well. Suck."  
I sprawl against his legs, the tip of his cock in my mouth and I run my tongue over his head.  
He gasps, hand tightening in my hair briefly. "Mmm, good boy. Keep sucking like that, kay?"  
I nod, my eyes already closing in pleasure until another voice crackles out of his speakers.  
"Hey man, where'd you go?"  
He chuckles. "Sorry. Cats got in the way. I'm back now."  
His hand's still slowly running through my hair and I hum around him, sliding a bit more into my mouth and he bites back a groan.  
I giggle, listening to his breathing settle and the sound of his typing soon fills the air.  
I pull back, the head of his cock still in my mouth and I start to run my tongue along it. He shudders against me, a low moan escaping his mouth and he flushes, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.  
"Such a good puppy I have," he murmurs. "K-keep going."  
Another noise from his speakers. "Dude, who are you talking to? You guys get a dog too?"  
"Mmm, just dog-sitting," he gasps, his hand tightening in my hair as he lightly jerks me back and forth against him. "The puppy's kind of a handful though."  
"You wanna stop?"  
He laughs, covering up another gasp as I tongue his shaft greedily, focusing most of my attention on his head, foreskin taut.  
"Nah, I can handle him and this." His voice breaks between the words and I grin around him, glancing up between my lashes. He grins back at me, pressing a kiss to my shoulder and then biting down.  
"I can definitely handle my puppy," he murmurs into my skin.  
I hum against him, pulling off with a soft pop and ducking down to his heavy hairy balls and licking them softly.  
He shivers, pressing me against him, smothering my face into his musky warm crotch, his other hand flying against his keyboard.  
"Just stay there puppy," he whispers and I whimper, mouthing at his cock desperately.  
"Please Sir, please, oh please can I suck you off?" I beg, hands pressing against his hips.  
"Mmm, you want to play, puppy? Puppy wants his toy, huh? Does puppy want his toy? Does him?" His voice rises towards the end until he's no longer whispering.  
I nod eagerly, tongue lolling out of my mouth and I dive onto his cock, sucking the tip into my mouth with a soft slurp and he lets out a low grunt, grinning down at me.  
"You've been such a good boy, puppy. Such a good boy today; you deserve a treat."  
He slides a hand up his cock and jerks it quickly. "Lucky for my puppy, his Master doesn't need much to get him a treat," he murmurs into my shoulder, taking his hand off and gripping my shoulder as he comes, filling my mouth with salty bittersweet come and I swallow.  
"Damn, dude, are you done playing with that dog? We got a game to play."  
He laughs, reaching down and ruffling my hair, and tugs me against his chest, draping an arms over me.  
"Yeah, I'm done. He kept whining so I had to play with him. Noisy little thing."  
I humph, nipping at his clavicle before settling against him contentedly.


End file.
